borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How does this make sense?
Okay so heres what i dont get, and before i go on let me first say i have NO modded weapons, i have a champion omega i use when soloing craw until i can find a decent sheild, but i never use it online...anyway i dont get how people can get so pissed about modders when they dont realize 1) the armory shouldnt be glitched.....anyone who uses it at a glitch is cheating whether they like it or not, your supposed to have 3 minutes, not infinite time for a reason. 2) the glitch spot in crawmerax's cave is also a cheat, i use it, but a person who hates modding so much should try to muscles through craw without it... ive done both of these, dont get me wrong, but anti modders have no right to act so high and mighty alright let the slaughter of my ideas begin.... :argument is valid. 01:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : :The difference is that those examples are part of the game code as it was released. You aren't using an outside source to modify the game. And come on, do you really think those glitches weren't left like that on purpose? Anti-modders have the right to act however they want. They aren't affecting the online community negatively. Using the glitch spot to solo Craw or raid the armory isn't lagging anyone elses match or causing permanent glitches and corrupt save files on other's systems. :Modders also have the right to act any way they'd like, but it would be nice if they limited their cheating to offline play or private online matches. While anyone has they right to say anything they want, anti-modders still have the moral highground, imo.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I say that exploiting the certain misanthropes of this game is Not cheating.-_JCEHunter_- 03:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it would behoove you to look up the word "misanthrope" in the dictionary, homey.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to throw this in here - duping both; reduces the need to farm (one argument I've heard against modding constructs), and proliferates the worst kind of modded weapons online. As much as the Armory glitch, duping and Craw-spot were left in the code, so was the capacity for Shredder Shredders to exist, along with Rose Omegas and negative health regen mods. I like modding, but well, responsibly. The real issue is when heavily modded items get duped to immature kids that like to brag about their ridiculous guns, and act like they earned them. I really doubt all the 14 year olds with stock shotties can hex edit. Nobody should be mad at the modders either. Humans are creatures with a tendency to break things in experimentation. Oh, and the internet has a tendency to be filled with jerks. Online play always has hackers, regardless which game you're playing. If people have issues, they should talk to the developers, via the developer forums, email, or heck, even snail mail. Point out the issues, and ask for a patch. Don't flame on here. That doesn't benefit anybody. WhackyGordon 04:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't realy see a lot of flaming in the wiki over modding per se. It's more when people are trying to pass their modded crap off as legit. I've never had a huge issue with modding because I only play private matches anyway, and I encourage anyone who has that big of a problem with it to do the same.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) As for me ... *What someone does offline in Single Player or Private Game. I don't care. *Online, I don't use tweaks, mods, or glitches. :I won't take anything from anybody. :If the host glitches the Farmory, I'll follow but won't pickup anything. :If the host glitches Crawmerax, I won't. -- MeMadeIt 04:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) My feeling on this topic is whatever floats your boat, and as far as the armory glitch the first time i did the glitch it was not even on purpose, and why would they make is so huge if they did plan on the glitch from the get go, as far as mods go, i think if you mod a gun, whatever, but the killer mods and what not, who would take the time to build this mod ONLY to be a complete and TOTAL ASSHAT, i wonder if the people who use it think they are cool, or hate their parents, i dont know but i have never played a game that can have stuff in it that actually ruins the game for other people, not just ruins like challenge and what not actually ruins the game so it will not load, i still have a hard time wrapping my head around this one. XBOX GT SInsterNobody 07:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The logic of jerks is pretty tough to probe. There are people on halo that use external software to lag anyone who comes near them in game. That, I can to some degree understand. They got their butts handed to them, and they want dirty unfair revenge. As far as BL goes.. Maybe kids raging about losing duels to higher leveled kids..? It's not easy to comprehend.. The game's not even really that hard. It's not very competetive - it really is co-op oriented.. I think it comes down to just, being a total asshat. Somebody that plays online a lot should start an asshat list, post gamertags and whatever other types of ids, and keep account of how bad they screwed your game up. Get enough complaints one any one name, you might be able to send off a complaint to MS or whichever network is appropriate and get them banned for network abuse. Obviously the people directly affected would need to be the contacting body, but if a few people email complaints about a specific user, they'll at the very least get a warning. PC might not be able to take advantage, but on xbox everybody has to pay for Gold before they can play online. They have an investment. If you get caught lagging people in Halo, you stand a decent chance of losing your gold, and potentially having to replace your xbox if you want to get back online. The same should apply to negative health regen mods in public games. WhackyGordon 23:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC)